x_filesfandomcom-20200223-history
Roswell
Roswell is a location in New Mexico and was the site of a UFO crash in 1947. Supposedly, parts from the wreckage were shipped to six sites, including Ellens Air Base in Southwest Idaho. (TXF: "Deep Throat") After the discontinuation of the Philadelphia Experiment (a program during World War II to render battleships invisible to radar), the scientists involved in that program were relocated to Los Alamos but none ever made it there and were instead sent to Roswell. Less than nine months after the alleged UFO crash in Roswell, the [[USS Eldridge|USS Eldridge]] not only hid from radar screens but disappeared entirely from the Philadelphia Navy Yard only to reappear minutes later, hundreds of miles away, in Norfolk, Virginia. (TXF: "Død Kalm")According to "Deep Throat" in 1994, it was following the Roswell incident in 1947, at the height of the Cold War, that an ultrasecret, international conference took place at which the attendees - including the United States, the Soviet Union, the People’s Republic of China, Great Britain, both Germanies and France - agreed that, should any extraterrestrial biological entity survive a crash, the country that held that being would be responsible for its extermination. (TXF: "E.B.E.") In or prior to 1993, news of the Roswell incident had publicly been reported but had not been officially confirmed. Those individuals who chose not to believe the story of the crash included FBI Special Agent Dana Scully. In 1993, her FBI partner, Special Agent Fox Mulder, showed her a black-and-white photograph that supposedly featured the UFO that had crashed in Roswell. He also implied that he believed UFOs seen passing over Ellens Air Base were actually planes built using UFO technology from Roswell. (TXF: "Deep Throat") Later that year, Mulder was captured by the military while investigating another crash site, in Townsend, Wisconsin. While imprisoned at Operation Falcon Field Headquarters, Mulder first met Max Fenig, who had also been captured. Max Fenig likened Operation Falcon to a repeat of the Roswell cover-up. (TXF: "Fallen Angel") In response to "Deep Throat" insisting to Mulder in 1994 that some secrets should remain secret as the world's reaction to such knowledge would be far too dangerous, Mulder irritably recounted several historical events that the government were thought to have been secretly implicit in, including Roswell. (TXF: "E.B.E.") When "Deep Throat" explained to Mulder later that year that tissue needed to conduct human experiments with alien viruses had been available since 1947 but technology to carry out such experiments had not, Mulder wondered whether Roswell was involved but "Deep Throat" replied, "Roswell was a smoke screen, we've had a half-a-dozen better salvage operations". (TXF: "The Erlenmeyer Flask") In 1995, Mulder revealed to his FBI partner, Special Agent Dana Scully, that scientists assigned to the Philadelphia Experiment had been sent to Roswell. In response, Agent Scully wondered whether Mulder was suggesting that the Philadelphia Experiment had used alien technology. She also commented that the disappearance and distant reappearance of the USS Eldridge following the purported Roswell crash was impossible without defying all laws of time and space, but Mulder hypothesized that the scientists who had been sent to Roswell may have been attempting to manipulate wormholes on Earth, work that he believed the military had ceaselessly continued after having initiated it "fifty years" beforehand and that he suggested as a cause for the recent rapid aging of the crew of the [[USS Ardent|USS Ardent]]. (TXF: "Død Kalm"). In 2000, in Bellefleur, Oregon an alien spacecraft collided with a military plane and crashed. According to the Cigarette Smoking Man, "Roswell and Corona" repeated 50 years later, referring to the 1947 UFO-crash in Roswell. (TXF: "Requiem"). In 2002, the Cigarette Smoking Man said that the magnetite caused the alien spacecraft to crash in Roswell and the native Indians knew this. (TXF: "The Truth"). References *TXF: **"Deep Throat" (Season 1) **"Fallen Angel" **"E.B.E." **"The Erlenmeyer Flask" **"Død Kalm" (Season 2) **"Anasazi" **"[[José Chung's From Outer Space|José Chung's From Outer Space]]" (Season 3) **"Musings of a Cigarette Smoking Man" (Season 4) **"Redux" (Season 5) **"Two Fathers" (Season 6) **"One Son" **"The Unnatural" **"Requiem" (Season 7) **"The Truth" (Season 9) **"My Struggle" (Season 10) *MM: **"Owls" (Season 2) *TLG: **"All About Yves" External links * * Category:Cities Category:Events